So Much More
by inuyashagirl5
Summary: sequel to The Daughter A tournament forces Hiei and Etsuko into an unexpected reunion. The details of the tournament are clear, but there's something Etsuko isn't telling them.
1. She's Not the Same

I don't own YuYu Hakusho...but then again, you knew that already!

A/N: Ahhhh! The long awaited sequel to The Daughter! In advance I'd like to say that this story take place five years after the end of the last one! I hope you like this continuation as much as you liked the first! If you never read The Daughter, I suggest you do so first so you're not confused when reading this one!

Key:

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

Chapter One: She's Not the Same

Koenma stared at the group before him. He had summoned them to his office moments after his meeting with Genkai. Their meeting had been of great urgency and Koenma knew to get them there as soon as he could. Now they stood before him waiting patiently to know why they had been called on. He wasn't going to disclose much of the situation to them yet, but he had promised he'd tell them the needed information. He'd omit a few things from their meeting knowing the information was to be shared at a later date and from another person.

"There is to be a tournament that you will be fighting in." he got directly to it, "It's similar to the dark tournament, though the demons in charge have taken hostages to force some humans into fighting. Genkai has requested your help for this and wishes to speak more directly of the matter with you herself."

"I take it we need to pay the old lady a visit?" Yusuke replied, "It's been almost a year since I've last seen her."

"This is an important mission. You guys can't fail. There are lives at stake." Koenma stated strongly, giving no room for argument.

"You can count on us, Koenma. We'll go there now." Kurama answered and turned to his mate, "Botan, if you would?"

She opened a portal for them and tagged along when Koenma nodded that she was to go too. It must've been very important if she was needed too.

"You could have put us at the top, Botan." Yusuke grumbled as he stared up the steps before him, "Huh...seems like grandma is in the middle of a match, a good one too."

They hurried to the top to find Genkai in a heated battle with a younger version of herself. The two women were viciously kicking the crap out of each other. Off to the side Touya and his old teammate, Jin, were watching and laughing.

"Is that all you've got to show?" Touya chuckled and the young woman didn't hesitate to launch an attack on him.

The group watched as she took on not one, not two, but all three of them. Jin had taken to the air and Touya and Genkai attacked from the opposite sides. The young woman was able to handle herself.

Hiei felt as though time had spun itself backwards five years. She hadn't changed much in appearance at all, but her skill had, drastically. She was dodging most of the attacks being launched at her and she wasn't effected at all by the visitors that had arrived.

"That's enough for now." Genkai halted the fighters and faced the new group, "I see you've finally decided to show up."

"Excuse me." Etsuko bowed quickly before hurrying inside the temple. Yusuke quickly opened his mouth to protest her abrupt departure by Genkai stopped him.

"Let her alone. Let's go inside and talk. We have much to discuss." she replied. Yusuke grumbled but agreed. He could always talk to Etsuko later.

As they started into the temple, Etsuko pushed passed them, her arm barely brushing Hiei's as she went. She didn't acknowledge any of them.

"Jogging." Touya said quietly, "She's done it every day since..."

"Since what?" Hiei looked to the ice demon.

"We'll talk inside." Genkai cut in quickly, shooting Touya a glance to keep his mouth shut.

Hiei watched her disappear down a path in the forest. He had seen it. The sparkle that was once visible in her crystal blue eyes was gone. He was tempted to follow her and ask her what was wrong, but decided it might be best to wait. He'd wait to here what Genkai had to say first.

Genkai showed them to the sitting room and waited for them to settle in before telling them why they were needed for a tournament.

"I suppose Koenma didn't fill you in on the details?" she directed her question at Yusuke.

"Only that it's a tournament and humans have been taken." he answered. Genkai gave a soft sigh as she took her seat. She'd tell them, but not everything.

"It'll be a team of five and two replacements. You four and Etsuko will make up the team. Touya and Jin are your replacements. The tournament starts in three days, we will be leaving in two. I suggest you speak to your families and loved ones tonight and return here tomorrow." Genkai lowered her eyes to the floor before speaking again, "You've been asked to attend by me. Etsuko's mother and her siblings have been taken. I'm asking you to help her get them back safely."

"They took her family? Why her?" Botan questioned.

"It's complicated, but, Etsuko has a demon suitor. His name is Kumanosuke. She refused him, this is how he retaliated. He will have his own team there and he plans on defeating Etsuko and forcing her to become his mate by using her family as leverage."

"Is that why she's acting so distant with us? I would've thought she'd be happy to see us again." Yusuke frowned.

"Etsuko's only focus is on training. She pushes herself harder and harder everyday. She only breaks for food and sleep." Genkai replied, "She's not the same as she used to be."

"I guess I should tell Keiko I'm leaving. Hopefully she won't want to tag along for this tournament." Yusuke stood, "I'll be back tonight sometime."

"Yeah, I should talk to Shizuru as well." Kuwabara stood too.

"I'll take you guys. It'll be quicker." Botan gave a quick squeeze to Kurama's hand before following Yusuke and Kuwabara through the portal she opened.

"I take it the two of you will be staying here?" Genkai eyed Kurama then Hiei. Kurama nodded and Hiei stayed silent.

Genkai had been worried about Etsuko and Hiei once again seeing each other. This situation was vastly different than five years prior. She could only wonder if there was any lingering feelings between the few. They weren't going to say anything out loud and she was sure once everything was out in the open the situation could become explosive.

"Ah!" Touya jumped to his feet, "Sounds like it was a quick run. Shall we see if she wants to spar again, Jin?"

"Sure!" Jin rose as well and followed Touya from the room.

"I'm surprised to see Jin here." Kurama admitted openly.

"Touya and Jin have been with Etsuko everyday for the past couple of years. They're all very close." Genkai explained, "Touya's father has been courting Misao for about a year now."

"Is that so?" Kurama chuckled, "How do Etsuko and Touya feel about it?"

"Hn." Hiei stood abruptly. The current conversation not only annoying him, but boring him as well. He had better things to do than listen to some witty banter about a pair of people he cared nothing about.

He hurried out of the room, not stopping to say anything to Genkai or Kurama. He had other things to do. He wanted to talk to Etsuko. He didn't know why, but something was bugging him.

He noted fairly quickly that Touya and Jin were not with her. The two demons were now lounging lazily on the roof. He peered into the room and watched as Etsuko battled invisible beings with a katana. She was graceful in her movements and he was impressed with her technique. He stepped into the room slowly, his eyes never leaving her form. Her eyes strayed to him briefly before her focus went back to the katana in her hands. After a deep breath, she continued on, ignoring Hiei altogether. A gesture that didn't go unnoticed by him.

After a few minutes of watching, and being ignored, Hiei growled and started across the room towards her. One way or another he wanted answers. She stopped and closed her eyes.

"I have nothing to say to you." she spat, Hiei continued forward.

"What's going on with you?" his voice was loud in her ear and she opened her eyes. He was right next to her. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She started to walk away from him, but Hiei was quick to grab her arm and stop her.

"What the hell do you want with me? I have things to do!" Etsuko turned to face him and yanked her arm from his grasp, "Or have you not noticed I'm busy?"

"Hn."

"Just as I figured! Same response as always! You haven't changed!" she pushed him away roughly, "Get away from me and let me train! I don't need you in here disrupting me!"

"I don't..."

"Never mind!" she screamed, dropped the sword on the floor and stormed out of the room, leaving Hiei a bit stunned by her outburst. There was definitely a lot of stress and tension coming from her and he wanted to know more of the situation at hand.

So, he went to the next best source of information and joined the pair of demons on the roof. He'd get the ice master to talk even if he had to beat it out of him.

"Touya." he spoke his name coldly and the ice demon turned to face him.

"Hiei." Touya nodded to Jin and the wind master left the two alone, "I figured you'd seek me out once Etsuko and Genkai refused to speak much on the subject."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Many things actually, but mostly she feels like she's failed her family and blames herself for their abductions. She's vowed to rescue them at any cost."

"It seems deeper than her family."

"Ah, that's the part I can't help you with I'm afraid. She'll have to explain it to you when she's ready. You'll just have to be patient with her."

"Hn, figures."

"Anything else I can help you with, Hiei?"

"No." Hiei turned away from Touya and took off in a blur. Touya sighed gently. He really hoped Hiei could be patient. He was sure with a little more time he'd be able to get Etsuko to open up and talk to Hiei. But, he was beginning to think that it could already be too late.

When dinner time came around, Yusuke, Botan and Kuwabara had returned with Keiko tagging along. The young woman absolutely refused to let Yusuke go without her and as usual, Yusuke wasn't able to say no.

They sat around the table discussing the upcoming tournament. Genkai had expressed her opinion of bringing Yukina along with them. Hiei growled lowly and Etsuko openly agreed with her mother's idea. She had missed Yukina and she wanted to see her. She had wanted to see all of them, but circumstances had prevented it, until now. But it was different this time. She had to put all her focus into getting stronger and defeating Kumanosuke in the tournament. She didn't have time to be cheerful and carefree as she had been.

She rose from her seat and only stopped when Genkai touched her hand. She glanced down and met her mother's worried eyes.

"Take a break." she pleaded softly.

"After the tournament is over." she held her mother's eyes, "Not before then. I couldn't and I refuse to."

She left it at that and no one tried to protest as she left the room. Genkai lowered her eyes to the table before standing as well.

"Please excuse me." she said quietly and left as well.

"Okay, did I miss something while I was gone?" Yusuke glanced at the others around the table. Everyone just shrugged except Hiei, who growled angrily and left the room as well. Yusuke looked to Kurama once Hiei left, "What's his problem?"

"Something is bothering him. I believe it has to do with Miss Etsuko." Kurama replied, "I'll talk with him."

"I'll talk with her." Touya stood, "I'm one of the few she'll open up to right now anyways. I'll see what I can do."

"Yes, same here." Kurama nodded and the two of them went their separate ways, leaving the others only to ponder.

"Go away." she snarled furiously, "Unless you're here to spar with me, then don't bother me."

"Every time we spar you always get mad when you lose." Touya chuckled and she rolled her eyes, "But if you're looking to lose and throw a tantrum, then by all means I'll spar with you."

"Get to the point, Touya. You're not here to spar with me and I'm wasting time standing here."

"You need to talk to him."

"That again?" she snorted and crossed her arms over her chest, "Can't you ever mind your own business?"

"It'll only get worse the longer you put it off. You know that, Etsuko."

"I will talk to him when I am ready, Touya. Until then, stay out of it."

"Fine, fine, I'll stay out of it. You're so stubborn." Touya took a fighting stance across from her, "Ready?"

"Yes."

"What do you want, fox?" Hiei glanced down from the tree he had chosen to sit upon. He had felt Kurama following and decided it was best to just let the fox get what ever was on his chest out into the open.

"You know why I am out here, Hiei." Kurama answered smoothly, "Did something happen between you and Etsuko earlier?"

"Nothing happened." Hiei answered, his face emotionless, "She wouldn't talk to me."

"You tried?"

"Don't sound so surprised, fox." Hiei turned away, "It's bugging me. There is something else, aside from her family, that's bothering her. I just know there is."

"Have you tried looking into it?" Kurama suggested and wasn't at all surprised by the glare Hiei gave him.

"She's shut up. They all are." Hiei stated venomously, "They're hiding something."

"And someone must've known you'd try to look." Kurama settled down on the ground under the tree. Now this puzzle was intriguing him, "The whole situation is not only stressing Etsuko out, but Genkai as well. I've never seen her like this in all the years we've known her."

"Hn. I don't care, fox." Hiei leapt from one tree to the one next to it. Etsuko's energy level was close and he saw her dart down a familiar path. He glanced once at Kurama before jumping down to follow her. Kurama following along as well.

She sat quietly under the lone tree at the top of the hill. The place held many memories for her and it brought her a bit of peace in her currently stormy life. Every time she sat still like this she always broke down.

"I let them down. All of them. I just wasn't strong enough to protect them, to protect him. I'm so worthless." tears fell from her eyes, dropping down to the hands shaking in her lap. Her head shot up quickly when she felt two energies approaching. Just on the horizon, Kurama and Hiei were making their way towards her. She rose to her feet and then jumped onto one of the branches above. She wiped her tears from her face, "It's not like they won't notice."

Kurama and Hiei stopped just short of the tree. It was the first time that day that they had seen her sitting still and doing nothing. They heard her sigh softly before leaping down from the tree and walking by them.

"Miss Etsuko, please, will you talk with us? We are concerned about you." Kurama called out to her. She stopped but did not turn around.

"Place your concern elsewhere, fox." she said coldly before continuing on. Kurama glanced at Hiei, but Hiei's focus was on Etsuko's retreating form, traces of worry clearly visible in his crimson eyes.

"What do you think?"

"She's hiding something. Her mother is hiding something and that stupid ice demon is hiding something."

"She had been crying."

"I know."

"I guess we'll wait?"

"It's all we can do." Hiei shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away.

Kurama watched his friends leave the clearing each in a different direction. He had an unsettling feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. He was growing concerned. This situation was now beginning to worry him as well.

A/N: Those who are on my notifylist, this story will use the same list as The Daughter. If you wish to sign up to be notified of chapter releases and other news, you can select the link in my profile that says for The Daughter/So Much More


	2. Warming Up, Two Days To Go

Disclaimer: Same as always...I only wish I could own YuYu Hakusho, but alas, I don't.

Key:

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

Chapter Two: Warming Up, Two Days To Go

She was the first up, as usual, right at sunrise. It was very routine for her. Her body had grown accustomed to the early morning wake up over the years. This morning she decided to get right to the stretching. Normally she'd go for an early morning swim, but today, she just didn't feel like it. Today she wanted to practice some of her other skills.

She had just settled into a comfortable position on the floor when the door slide open and a young brunette girl poked her head into the room. Etsuko watched her for a few moments until the girl realized she was there.

"Um, good morning." the girl spoke gently to her and smiled politely.

"Morning." Etsuko replied, "You are?"

"I'm sorry." Keiko bowed, "I'm Keiko Yukimura."

"Yusuke's girlfriend?"

"How did you know?" Keiko was surprised. Apparently someone had spoken of her before.

"He spoke of you the last we talked a few years back. Actually, now that I remember, it was Kuwabara that mentioned you and Yusuke."

"Can I sit with you while you practice? There's no one else up yet."

"Yes, that's fine. I'm Etsuko by the way. Etsuko Tsuruya." she offered her hand and Keiko gladly accepted it.

Keiko took a seat nearby and watched as Etsuko went through breathing techniques and stretching before moving on to practice punches and kicks.

"Can I ask you something?" Keiko questioned Etsuko hesitantly. She didn't want to bother her, but she was curious.

"Depends on the question." Etsuko replied and punched the air again.

"May I ask how long you've been doing this?"

"Do you mean training?"

"Yes."

"Since I was three years old. I'm twenty-one now."

"No wonder you're really good!" Keiko gushed, amazed, "Eighteen years is a long time!"

Etsuko stopped and stared at Keiko for a few moments. She shook her head and smiled.

"Are you up for a quick walk?" she asked and Keiko agreed.

"Sure! Yusuke won't be up anytime soon and it'll give us time to get to know each other." Keiko stood quickly and followed Etsuko from the room.

In the hallway leading to the front door Etsuko stopped and Keiko stepped next to her to see what was up. Standing before them was Botan and Yukina.

"Oh! Good morning, ladies!" Botan cheerily smiled, "I wasn't expecting anyone to be awake yet!"

"Good morning, Botan. Yukina." Keiko smiled.

Etsuko glanced back down the hallway from where they had come from. She could feel someone watching her from the shadows. She glared back at whomever it was before dismissing it and turning back to the girls.

"Keiko and I were just about to go for a walk, would you like to join us? We can catch up on some things." Etsuko gestured towards the door. Botan and Yukina agreed. It would be nice to catch up.

Kurama stepped out into the hallway once the girls had left. He was almost tempted to follow the group, but thought better of it. Instead he tracked Hiei down and found the hybrid in his room sitting on the windowsill looking out.

"Yukina is here." Kurama leaned on the windowsill next to Hiei.

"I can see that." Hiei's gaze shifted to rest on Kurama, "What do you want, fox? You're not going to attempt another discussion about the girl, are you?"

"The girl, Hiei? Are you back to thinking so little of her? Or is it that you just can't bring yourself to say her name?"

"What do you want, fox?" Hiei re-asked his question. He was not in the mood to deal with Kurama's teasing.

Kurama glanced down to the ground below and watched the girls sit on the grass just a short ways away. He smiled as Botan's happy voice drifted to his ears and Etsuko had laughed.

"At least she has some girls to talk to. Perhaps she'll open up to one of them."

"Is that all you're in here for?" Hiei jumped down from the windowsill, fully prepared to take off and ignore Kurama and others for the day.

"I only came to let you know that Yukina had arrived."

"Hn."

"Tell me, Etusko, what have you been doing the past five years?" Botan plucked a tall blade of the green grass and twirled it between her fingers before looking up to the girl.

"Practicing, training and teaching." Etsuko stated quickly, "My life was fairly routine until recent."

"Were you teaching students martial arts?" Yukina asked softly.

"Yes and no. I was teaching some fighting, but I was also teaching a couple dance classes as well." Etsuko answered and sighed, "I'll get back to my normal life just as soon as my family is home. Touya's father is having the dojo rebuilt as we speak."

"I admire your strength, Etsuko." Botan said sadly, "But between you and the guys, I know you'll be able to save them. You've obviously grown stronger since I last saw you."

"Kumanosuke is stronger, therefore, I must get stronger. No one else will fight him. No one else will be able to fight him. I won't let them." Etsuko growled angrily, "I'll make him pay for this."

"I can't believe that someone would just take your family like that. It's not right. Yusuke is very livid about it too." Keiko replied and crossed her arms over her chest, "I wish there was a way I could help. I'd love to punch that creep in the nose."

"Don't worry. I'll punch him once just for you." Etsuko smirked and the other girls laughed, "Well, breakfast should be ready soon. We should head inside."

They gathered around the table for breakfast. Genkai could sense that Etsuko's stress wasn't as bad as the day before. Having the girls there seemed to be a positive thing and Genkai allowed herself to relax a little.

Etsuko finished and bid the group a good day before sauntering off for more training. Botan looked up as a few sets of eyes landed on her. Her eyes met Kurama's first and then caught with Yusuke's and then Hiei's.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she looked to Keiko who shook her head no and shrugged.

"Spill it, Botan. We know you talked to her this morning." Yusuke demanded and both Botan and Keiko snorted in unison.

"We didn't talk about much." Botan answered first.

"And even if we did talk about something important, it wouldn't be any of your business, Yusuke." Keiko chided her boyfriend.

"We only talked about little stuff." Yukina added, "Just about what she did for the past five years and a little about someone named Kumanosuke."

"Did you guys honestly think we'd tell you what we discussed?" Botan was irate, "If she was to confide in us a secret, I would never dishonor her by telling any of you!"

Botan stood abruptly and stormed from the room. Kurama sighed softly and got up to follow after her, leaving the rest of the room staring at each other with mildly surprised expressions. Who knew Botan could get that angry?

"Botan, please wait." Kurama called after her, but she refused to stop. Not even for her own mate, "Please, Botan, will you talk with me?"

"No!" she snapped and continued on, "And if you keep following me, I swear your head will meet my oar!"

"Botan, stop." Kurama grabbed her arm and spun her around. He ducked quickly when Botan's other hand, complete with wooden oar, swung at him, "That would have been very bad if that had connected..."

"Kurama, let go of me." Botan growled and glared at him.

"Please, Botan." Kurama smiled sweetly and cupped her chin in his free hand, "Will you listen to me?"

"Fine." she released her oar and leaned back against the wall, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm sorry." he began, "It's just, there is something going on with her that a few people here know, but for some reason won't say anything. Hiei can't even get anything from viewing their minds."

"Maybe you should have more faith in her and believe that she'll tell us when she's ready." Botan kissed his lips quickly before darting off. He growled. She had avoided the subject quickly.

Etsuko swung open the heavy front door in one swift pull. Behind her Touya and Kuwabara waited to follow her out into the warm afternoon sun. It was only going to be a quick run for her and Touya, but Kuwabara had begged to go with them, stating strongly that he wanted to talk with her. Etsuko reluctantly agreed but warned him that she would hurt him if he got too personal with the talk.

"We're doing the stairs at least three times. If you can't handle it. I suggest you back out now." Etsuko stated her warning before taking off. Touya followed first and Kuwabara whimpered before taking off after them.

She sprinted down the stairs one at a time at a very fast pace. She was more than half was down when Kuwabara finally reached them.

"She's nuts!" Touya called up. He was only part way down the steps, "Best not to hesitate or she'll make you run up and down them many more times. She's the reason Jin won't go jogging with us!"

"It's not my fault Jin is slow on his feet!" Etsuko yelled up from the bottom, "Hurry Up, guys!"

"She's evil." Kuwabara muttered as he started his first descent down the temple steps.

They waited at the top at the end of the third set while Kuwabara did his best to catch up. Once he reached the top, Etsuko gave him a quick pat on the back before taking off again. Kuwabara groaned and started after them. He wasn't giving up. He hadn't gotten to talk to her yet and he was determined to.

She waited alone on the temple porch, having sent Touya off so she could talk in private with Kuwabara when he arrived.

"You're not as slow as you used to be, but you're still slow." she teased him as he made it to the porch and crumpled in a heap on the wooden floor, "Are you alright?"

"Fine." he tried to catch his breath. It wasn't easy. She sat next to him and ran her fingers through his damp, sweat soaked hair.

"You need to learn to breath better." she said softly, "You would be in better shape right now."

"You...dammit." Kuwabara pulled himself up. Etsuko chuckled.

"Me, what?"

"You stopped calling me."

"Things came up and I was busy." Etsuko turned her face away to hide the guilt she felt, "I'm sorry I stopped. Things just got hectic."

"Every time I called you, your mother said you were training."

"I was. I was training myself and teaching others. I didn't have any time for other things."

"Why can't you just tell me the truth? You can't hide the pain I see in your eyes, Etsuko." Kuwabara grabbed her chin and forced her to look over at him, "What really happened to make you become this cold and withdrawn?"

She slapped his hand away abruptly and jumped to her feet. She glared at him with tears flooding her eyes. She said nothing, turned her back on him and retreated into the temple.

Guilt and sadness racked his mind as he watched Etsuko flee into the temple. He wanted nothing more than to comfort her as a friend. He hated seeing the pain in her eyes at least some of her feelings instead of hiding them.

"Kazuma?" Yukina approached him slowly, "Kazuma, are you alright?"

"Oh, Yukina...I didn't hear you approach." he looked at her briefly and let his eyes fall to the ground, "I'm just concerned for Etsuko. She's just really, really sad and I feel so helpless. I wish I could do something to help her."

"But you are, Kazuma. You're going to fight alongside her." Yukina knelt next to him and took his hand into hers, "You're going to help her rescue her family. I'm sure once they're safe, she'll be happy again."

"You're right, Yukina. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Kazuma." she kissed his cheek gently before rising to her feet and heading inside.

Lunch and dinner rolled around and both Hiei's and Etsuko's presences were missing. Kuwabara was quick to take the blame for Etsuko, being forced to explain what had occurred between the two that afternoon. Yukina smiled and stood up for him when some of the others started to throw their usual insults at him, effectively silencing them. The rest of the evening was very quiet, but Kuwabara couldn't shake the guilt he felt. He needed to apologize and make things better.

He found her sitting silently on the roof with Jin and Touya. The trio was relaxing together, gazing at the endless sea of stars above them. Jin was the first to fully acknowledge his presence and gave him a grin and a wave before nudging Etsuko. She lifted her head from Touya's shoulder and looked back.

"Hey, Kazuma." she said softly before putting her head back on Touya's shoulder, "You can join us if you'd like."

"I don't want to be a bother." he answered gently.

"You won't be. I like your company."

"Etsuko..."

"Don't worry about it, Kazuma. Everything will work out. I'm sure of it."

He sat quietly behind them, enjoying the silence of the night and the brilliance of the stars above. Etsuko wasn't mad at him and Yukina's words were true. He was helping her. He was helping her regain the most important pieces of her life. Her family.


	3. One More Tense Day

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi and not me. I use his characters to amuse myself.

Chapter Three: One More Tense Day

She sat quietly on the smooth wooden floor in the middle of the large training room. She could feel the warm rays of the early morning sun on her back as she kept her eyes closed and focused. She had started the day by meditating, doing her best to dispel some of the anxiety that had built up as they neared the start of the tournament. She knew she was going to have to remain calm for the day and avoid any unnecessary fights, a task that would be quite difficult while in the presence of Hiei. But she was determined to rest her body and save her strength before they set sail the next morning. All participants of the tournament were due there tomorrow afternoon. Their ship would leave exactly at sunrise and Koenma had promised them a portal to the docks to make the travel easier. The kind gesture was well appreciated.

She took a deep, calming breath and let it out slowly. She let her aura reach outwards, feeling the energy from the few plants in the room before extending them out. Touya's energy came first and she wasn't surprised to feel his energy drawing closer. The ice demon often accompanied her before breakfast. The next set of energies her aura brushed against were her mother's and Yukina's. They were settled in the kitchen and were soon joined by a weaker life energy she assumed was Keiko's. She felt her mother's aura brush slightly against her own before she pressed out farther. She was pushing her limits now. She had yet to been able to push past the kitchen walls with her energy, but it had never stopped her from trying anyways. She pressed on with her determination and felt the familiar energies of Hiei and Kurama. There was a sharp poke to her aura that made her withdraw completely, knocking her onto her back and making her head slap against the wooden floor.

"Whoa, are you alright?" Touya knelt above her.

"Breath and relax." Etsuko muttered to herself. Keeping her eyes closed she let out a small breath, "Don't let him get to you."

"Etsuko?"

"Even when we're not in the same room he pisses me off." she lazily opened one eye to look up at her best friend. His face was etched with concern and she gave a him a reassuring grin, "It's alright, Touya. He just took me off guard."

"You shouldn't try so hard sometimes. You should stick to your limits. You need your energy." he helped her to sit up and she groaned while rubbing the back of her head. An impressive lump was already beginning to form on the surface. She jumped when a very cold hand pressed against said lump and Touya laughed.

"It's not funny." she pouted and he kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Actually, it is." he grinned and she narrowed her eyes in annoyance, "You'll be fine. It's not a serious injury."

"Tell that to my brain. I think it got knocked loose." she swatted his hand away and rose to her feet, "Is it time for breakfast already? Or do you want to meditate with me?"

"How about doing some handstands on the roof? We haven't done that in awhile."

"Yeah, sure. Let's get Jin to accompany us. Even if he doesn't participate, at least he'll make me laugh."

They snagged Jin from the hallway and stopped by the kitchen to let her mother know where they would be should they be needed for something. As they were heading out the front door, they passed Hiei and Kurama. Hiei smirked as Etsuko eyed him, but she shrugged it off and grabbed Touya's hand, pulling him along with her. Touya understood the gesture. If he hadn't have been there at that moment, she may have tried to kick the smaller demon's ass.

She didn't see the look that crossed Hiei's face as she took Touya's hand into her own, but Kurama had. There was jealousy within the fiery orbs of his friend and a good dose of anger as well. The tension between Etsuko and Hiei was escalating and all Kurama could do was try his best to keep the hybrid calm. What ever it was that she was keeping from them, it was frustrating Hiei to his very core.

"Hiei?" Kurama turned to ask him a question, but Hiei shrugged him off and stalked off down the hallway. Kurama sighed and decided it was probably best for him to find something else to do while Hiei went off to brood. His thoughts drifted to his mate, and with a gentle smile he went off to find her.

He grumbled to himself as he turned over in his bed. All he had wanted to do that morning was sleep in. He had no real reason to be awake other than to eat and perhaps take a shower at some point, but it seemed his friends had decided otherwise. Their excited banter outside his bedroom window had awoken him only a few minutes before and now he was curious what had excited them to that noise level. He could even hear Kurama's laughter mixed in with the noise. So, Yusuke decided it would be best to get up and check the situation out for himself.

After throwing on jeans and a white t-shirt, he made his way outside and around to the side of the temple where everyone else was. Everyone, but Hiei, it seemed.

"What are we looking at?" Yusuke rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes as he stepped next to Keiko.

Kuwabara was muttering in disbelief under his breath. Jin and Botan were giggling, while Kurama and Keiko looked up at what ever had caught their attention. Yusuke turned his attention in the same direction.

No wonder Kuwabara was in disbelief! There was Etsuko on the edge of the roof, standing still and straight...on her hands. Her body was perfectly aligned, her feet arched so her toes pointed to the sky above. Not too far behind her was Touya, his body held in the exact same position as hers.

"Good morning, Yusuke. You're up early today. I thought for sure you'd sleep the day away." Keiko finally looked over at him.

"How long have they been up there?" he asked, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Almost two hours now. Jin was with them for the first hour, but he gave up." Keiko answered and snuggled against his warmer body, "They're really incredible, ne? She so strong. I could never do something like that."

"It's something that requires a lot of strength and concentration." Kurama joined them, "Undoubtedly Miss Etsuko has been trained diligently for things such as this."

"I see everyone is here but Hiei. Where'd he wander off to?" Yusuke glanced at Kurama as the fox let out what seemed like the millionth sigh that day, "Hey, man...what's going on?"

"He went out earlier. Yukina said she questioned him and he said he needed to leave for a bit, but would be back later. Things are stressful for him I think."

"I can understand that. It's been five years since they were last together and now she hardly acknowledges him. Must be difficult to have the woman you fell in love with hate you. Not to mention what ever that secret is that she's hiding from him and us."

"Are you serious? Hiei was in love with Etsuko?" Keiko questioned them. When they both nodded she re-stated her question. "Seriously? Hiei fell in love? I just can't see that happening. He always seems so distant and unemotional."

"Yes, well, even Hiei has some emotions, Keiko. He's just better at hiding them than most." Kurama frowned, "But, he's definitely being affected by seeing her again. My only worry is that he'll provoke her. He tried this morning, but she blew him off."

"Yeah, I see your point. The last thing we need is for him to beat the pulp out of her like the last time." Yusuke replied.

"You're a fool if you think it would be anything like last time, Yusuke." Etsuko stated loudly. They looked up at her and found her sitting on the edge of the roof with Touya standing behind her, "Then again, what would you know? You've never actually beaten me."

"That's only because I knew you didn't stand a chance against me." Yusuke smirked up at her, "I am a lot stronger than Hiei, you know."

"Feh, yeah right." she leapt down to stand before him, "You may be strong, Urameshi, but you're also dumb."

"What was that!" he exploded angrily and it was her turn to smirk. He released Keiko and stepped forward, standing toe to toe with the shorter girl, "Take that back, Etsuko."

"I can't take back the truth, Yusuke." she crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at him, "You'll just have to try and prove me wrong."

"Are you challenging me?"

"I wouldn't be myself if I didn't."

"Now that sounds more like you, Etsuko. I accept your challenge!" Yusuke cracked his knuckles, "I'm gonna kick your ass, little girl!"

"Words like that don't provoke me, dimwit." Etsuko sighed and stretched her arms out.

"That's not very original, ya know. Your old lady has called me that for many years now."

"I know and it suits you perfectly." Etsuko grinned, "No spirit energy, just hand to hand, ready?"

"You bet."

Yusuke threw the first punch and she dodged it easily by slipping to the side and blocking as his other fist came at her. He dodged her kicks and punches next and then managed to connect a good, solid punch to her shoulder. She stumbled back and landed on her rear with a thud. He didn't waste any time going after her. She rolled backwards to avoid his kick and pushed herself up onto her arms. She winced when she felt the strain in her tired arms but waited for his approach. Yusuke was attempting to kick her in her exposed back when she spun on her hands, catching him off guard and kicking him backwards.

They continued their serious sparring for several long minutes. They exchanged a good amount of solid kicks and punches, but Etsuko was running out of energy and her arms were killing her.

Her eyes caught on a figure standing off to the side in the trees and she scowled. With a renewed sense of anger and frustration, she threw everything she had left in her at Yusuke. It caught him off guard again, but he managed to grab both of her arms, trip her and pin her to the ground.

"Looks like I win." he said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Concede defeat, Etsuko and I'll let you go."

"You win, Yusuke." she chuckled softly. He released her and she rolled onto her back. He smiled down at her and she burst out laughing.

"That was a good match. Thanks for the challenge." he stood and helped her to her feet, "What do you think?"

"I hadn't planned on fighting today, but it was a good match. Thanks, I guess I needed it. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going in to take a shower and get something to eat." she smiled at him and the others, but as she turned away, the smile vanished from her face and was replaced with a frown. The only one who saw the change was Hiei.

After her long and hot shower, Etsuko joined the others in the dining room. She took her usual seat near her mother and began to pick through her lunch. She wasn't very hungry, but knew she needed to eat. She ignored the conversation around her and put her thoughts all on the demon named Kumanosuke. She knew very little about his fighting style and that worried her. It was going to be up to her to defeat him. He wouldn't accept the challenge from anyone else.

Undoubtedly, Kumanosuke would be difficult to fight. After all, snakes were tricky and she was sure snake demons were no different. His particular clan was linked to cobras, which meant his bite would be deadly if he managed to sink his fangs into her flesh. But, he wasn't likely to do something that could kill her. It would ruin his intent of taking her as his mate. Still, it was something she'd have to share with the others when the time came. She'd make sure her teammates were informed of what little she did know about Kumanosuke.

She stared down at her plate and blinked a few times. Apparently she had been hungrier than she thought because her plate was now empty.

"Please excuse me." she said softly and rose to her feet, "I am heading back to the training room to practice. I'll be there if anybody needs me."

Etsuko departed from them, not catching the confused glances they sent each other.

"She just completely dismissed my question." Yusuke snapped, annoyed at being ignored.

"She didn't answer it because she didn't hear you. Her mind was elsewhere. She does that from time to time." Touya answered, "Judging from the look on her face at the time, she was plotting. Probably worrying over how to fight Kumanosuke."

"Is he that bad?" Keiko asked, worry evident in her voice.

"I don't know. I've never seen him fight." Touya replied, "Etsuko knows more about him, but she doesn't like to talk about him. I'm sure she'll fill us in before the tournament though."

Keiko contemplated his words for a few moments before standing. She smiled down at Yusuke when he tried to grab her arm.

"What is it, Yusuke?"

"Nothing. Never mind. Enjoy your girl talk." he grinned up at her and let her leave, "Sometimes I wish she'd mind her own business."

Etsuko turned slightly towards the doorway when she heard the light footsteps echoing just out in the hall. Keiko appeared a moment later and Etsuko offered the girl a small smile before re-focusing her attention on the katana in her hand. She walked through a brief series of graceful steps, holding the blade in different angles and positions. Once she was done with that, her routine picked up in pace and she smirked at the small gasp Keiko had emitted. Etsuko wouldn't hide it, she'd put on a good show for the girl. She had always loved having people watch her when she was back home.

Keiko sat there and watched the girl put everything into what she was doing and she had to admit to herself, the only other person she knew that could handle a katana was Hiei and she wasn't sure if he could even compare to what she was witnessing at that moment. She wondered to herself if he knew she was this good with a katana. She clapped quietly when Etsuko finished and wiped the back of her hand over her sweat soaked brow. Etsuko grinned and bowed to her.

"I feel like I have gained a fan." she giggled softly before sitting down. Keiko scooted over closer to her.

"You have. That was amazing! Every time I watch you, I'm in awe of your skill!" Keiko gushed and then nodded her head rapidly, "If I could do that, I would be able to keep Yusuke in his place when he's being a jerk!"

That statement made Etsuko laugh harder than she had in a long time. She knew it. She was becoming attached to Yusuke's girlfriend. The girl had such a fiery spirit and she sort of reminded her of herself. She stopped laughing when Kurama and Hiei entered the room and Keiko gave an unamused snort. She jumped to her feet quickly and offered her hand to Etsuko, who grasped it slowly and rose to her feet.

"We're sorry to interrupt." Kurama said gently and offered a sincere smile, one that Keiko rolled her eyes at.

"Right." Keiko scoffed and tugged on Etsuko's hand, "Please excuse us."

Etsuko smirked as Keiko pulled her past the two demons and out the door of the training room. Her other wrist was seized and she felt herself forcefully pulled from Keiko's grasp. The young girl lost her balance and fell over onto the floor and Etsuko turned to the one holding her, slapping his face hard. She glared into the emerald eyes of the fox before turning and helping Keiko to her feet.

"Go away and leave me the hell alone!" Etsuko hissed angrily at the demons, "I don't want to see either of you until I have to tomorrow."

She stalked off down the hallway. Keiko gave each of the demons a pissed off glare and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Couldn't you have been at least a little patient? Apparently you didn't notice, but I actually made her laugh and something tells me we would have had a nice talk and just perhaps she would've opened up to me. You know, me? The one she doesn't have a past with?" Keiko growled and turned away from them, following in the same direction as Etsuko, "You guys are such assholes."

Hiei and Kurama stood there silently for a few moments before Hiei turned and walked away from his friend. Kurama sighed softly and rubbed his sore, red cheek. He hadn't meant to be rough with her. He'd have to apologize to her in the morning before they left. He couldn't have any animosity between him and her...they had enough already between her and Hiei.


	4. Departing and Arriving

**Title: **So Much More

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: **T (for now; rating may go up in future chapters)

**Genre: **Action/Romance

**Pairing:** Hiei/Etsuko (OC), Kurama/Botan, Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina

**Warnings: **Foul language often used by Etsuko and Yusuke.

**Disclaimer: **Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. When it comes to this fic I only own Etsuko and her family.

Chapter Four: Departing and Arriving

The next morning was foggy and muggy. A combination that Etsuko felt matched her mood perfectly that morning. They were already at the specified docks waiting for the boat that would take them to their destination. Yusuke had mentioned that the trip to the Dark Tournament had been very much similar to what they were doing now, except the fact he was on time, Genkai wasn't masked and there were new people with them. This led to a debate on the differences of then and now between Yusuke and Kuwabara. Both figured this tournament was probably no different, except maybe the fact that they had grown stronger since the Dark Tournament. Etsuko didn't really pay much attention to their conversations and took the time to rest. She hadn't slept well at all the night before due to images of her family and their burned down temple. She silently swore she'd get her revenge on Kumanosuke.

She had avoided talking to Kurama that morning who had approached her just shortly before breakfast. She just stared at him through his apology and then walked away without saying a word. He had stood there, his aura clearly showing he was disappointed. His aura hadn't changed much since they had left her mother's temple, but she knew it would once she spoke to him before they reached their final destination for the day. That was if he separated himself from Hiei's side long enough for her to talk to him. She wanted nothing to do with the hybrid at the moment. She would deal with him later. She was sure of it.

"Are you just gonna pout all day?" Touya nudged her lightly. He knew she was stressed out and all the reasons for it too. Things would be out soon and he was mentally preparing himself to help Etsuko through the whole thing. He would stick by her side no matter what happened. He was certain that Jin felt the exact same way he did.

"Yes, perhaps I will." Etsuko muttered dryly. She felt she had every right to pout. Nothing would go their way during the oncoming fights. Kumanosuke would see to it that they were exhausted by the time the finals came around; if they made it that far.

"You shouldn't worry. Rest assured, we will win."

"I can only hope you're right." She pressed her forehead against his shoulder and released a soft, sad sigh. "After this, nothing will ever be the same."

"As we expected, Etsuko. It can't be helped."

"It fucking sucks." He snickered at her words and she punched his stomach weakly. "So not funny."

"Have faith in us, Etsuko. In all of us." He hugged her, holding her small body tightly to his own. He kept his gaze away from Hiei, knowing already that the short demon was angry and jealous of his actions, not that he actually cared what Hiei thought. He loved Etsuko, and he'd tell that right to Hiei's face if he had too. True, the love he felt for her wasn't the same as what Hiei felt, but it was more of the sibling love kind. But it proved he'd do anything and everything for her if it came down to it. Including taking her and marking her as his own mate before Kumanosuke could.

The boat ride was lasting far longer than any of them liked and Etsuko was growing rather frustrated that Kurama wouldn't step away from Hiei for even a second. There were also the pointed looks her mother kept giving her, clearly trying to get Etsuko to speak up on what they were heading into. Etsuko growled as best as she could for a small human female and turned away to look out onto the water. There was no land for miles still and a small part of her was tempted to dive into the deep water and let herself drown. Knowing that was stupid and would not solve a thing, she opted to just lean against the railing and sulk some more.

Genkai cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention, except her own daughter's. She sneered at the girl's back which made Touya nudge her to get her to focus. Etsuko grumbled and swatted his hands away from her person, muttering a few choice profanities at the ice demon. She turned and shot her mother a glare, clearly one that said I'm not ready.

"I don't care. We need to discuss this now. You know that. It's best to be prepared." Genkai ignored the heated glare from her daughter and sat down on a wooden crate.

"I am prepared." Etsuko mumbled, settling on the other side of the crate her mother occupied. "I'll only say as much as I want. Other things will be dealt with later when the time comes."

Her words made those uninformed a bit more curious and they drew closer to her, waiting for her to continue. She scrunched her face for a few moments while she got the wording set in her head. She wanted to make it easy and understandable for all present. She didn't want to answer too many questions afterwards.

"Any day now, Etsuko." Yusuke muttered and she maintained her calmness instead of lashing out and whacking him like she really felt like doing to him at the moment.

"I know nothing of Kumanosuke's team. Please understand that first and foremost. It bothers me, but we'll have to deal with it when it comes up. Kumanosuke, however, I know little about." She leaned forward and rested her chin on her knees, "He's roughly six foot eight. Strong, muscular build and rather long, black hair. He's known for his ability to hypnotize his opponents by merely catching their gaze. He's a snake demon linked to cobras. His venom can be deadly depending on the dosage he injects and his speed is far beyond average. In our group alone I'd say that Jin and Hiei are likely the only two that might be able to keep up with him, not that that will matter any. He only wants to face me and he'll see to it that he does. The committee for this particular tournament is run by his father, though there is a slim chance that his father will meet with some circumstances, preventing him from being able to attend."

At this, Touya and Jin chuckled a little. It was partially their doing and that of a few of their old friends. Etsuko smiled faintly at the sound of their laughter. She was grateful to them and to their friends.

"Then what exactly is this tournament about?" Kurama questioned. It was a question a few of them had on their minds. It wasn't making much sense.

"For me." Etsuko answered plainly. "Yes, I know it's sad and pathetic, but Kumanosuke is dead set to have me as his mate. The only things that can stop his attempts are if someone kills him or if in some bazaar twist of fate, I chose a mate of my own. Personally, I like the idea of chopping the guys head off."

"This whole tournament was set up just so he could make you his? It sounds like bullshit to me." Yusuke stated bluntly, "If he wanted you that badly he could have just taken you and left the innocent people out of it."

"Where's the fun in that?" Etsuko replied, clearly annoyed that Yusuke thought so little of her. "You're not seeing it from his angle...not that you would. You're too stupid."

"What?" He bristled at her statement.

"Kumanosuke knows that there are other factors that have to be dealt with before he can even take me. There will be others he has to defeat and kill." She turned her head away from them, "This is a game to him and I am to be his prize if he wins. He cares not for anyone else pulled into this."

"What will happen if you die before you face him?"

"Holy fuck, Yusuke! You keep speaking as if I'm not capable of handling myself! Do you really think that little of me?" She snapped at him, pleased that he jolted backwards at her outburst and that Keiko took it upon herself to smack him in the back of his head.

"It was just a stupid question! There's no reason to freak out on me!"

"The answer to your question, dumbass, is that my family, all of my family, will die. As you can see, I have no choice but to stay alive and do as he wants until I kill him." She hopped down from the crate, intending to leave before she had to answer anymore questions.

"So that is all you know? Or is there more that you're keeping from us?" She should have known Hiei wouldn't keep his mouth shut. She turned slightly to face him.

"As I said, I'll only say as much as I want."

"Leaving out important information about the enemy is not a wise thing to do when the lives of your teammates are at stake."

"Believe me, the information I have left out has nothing to do with any of them." She spat and walked off before he could speak again.

Hiei stared at her quickly retreating form, confusion clouding his mind. She had said that it has nothing to do with any of them. Her wording of her last sentence clearly meant that what ever it was that she was keeping from them, had nothing to do with them, but did have something to do with him. He wasn't sure what she was getting at, but he knew he'd find out soon enough.

It had been a long three hours before any passenger aboard the boat had seen any sign of land. So when the shore of the tournament's location came into view, they were more than anxious to get onto land. That much was clear when they heard Etsuko begging Jin to take her to land before the boat got there. The wind demon calmly explained that it would be best that she waited with the others. She didn't want to wait, especially not another full hour before they were even able to dock.

Etsuko slumped against the railing. The nervousness and unease she had been feeling was starting to hit her full force and if she didn't reign it in and control her emotions, she was going to break down. She needed to avoid that situation at all costs. She needed to be strong for this.

"I am not an egg. I'm not that fragile." She muttered, moving to sit with her legs crossed and her arms resting lightly on her knees. She closed her eyes and took a few deep, relaxing breaths. "I will not break. I am not weak."

"Etsuko?" The soft voice of Kurama made her stop her barely begun meditation and look up into his worried emerald eyes.

"Hey, fox." She smiled, and he seemed momentarily startled that she had responded to him in a nice manner. She patted the floor next to her and he took a seat. "I've been wanting to talk to you all day."

"You could have approached me at any time."

"Yes, I suppose I could have, if Hiei hadn't been standing next to you all day." Etsuko explained and frowned, "I can't be near him, so I'm glad you came to me instead. I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I could give you a million excuses, but none of it would make my actions yesterday right. I was cranky and I should never have hit you. Please, forgive me, Kurama?"

"You don't have to apologize for that. I deserved it."

"Idiot." She slapped a hand to her forehead and groaned, "Just say that you accept my apology."

"I can't. You have nothing to apologize for. I was the one at fault yesterday."

"You fucking jerk! Just accept it!"

"No." He remained calm despite Etsuko's growing frustration. "As a matter of fact, I apologize for my actions yesterday."

"Oh...no you didn't just do that." She slumped forward a little and gave a pathetic little whine. Kurama chuckled in amusement. "Fine! I accept your stupid apology! Now accept mine or I'll never talk to you again!"

"I accept your apology, Etsuko." He smiled at her and she returned the gesture, followed by a sharp jab to his shoulder.

Once the boat was docked they were finally able to step upon dry land. A few quiet words were exchanged between Etsuko, Genkai and Touya and then the ice demon and Jin were departing from them, heading off to the large building in front of them.

"Where are they going?" Kuwabara asked, watching their teammates walk away.

"To check in." Genkai replied, "They'll get our room keys and report back here to us. Keep your eyes open for anything out of place."

"All I see is a bunch of demons cowering away from us." Etsuko muttered dryly. Glancing around at her own team she replied, "With good reason I guess. I'm in rather notorious company."

"Yes, I agree, Miss Tsuruya." A smooth voice purred and Etsuko turned to the source. There was a demon male standing there, one none of them had felt approach. He bowed slowly at the waist and his short blonde hair bounced as he straightened himself, "Please excuse my abrupt appearance, my lady. I was asked to give you this letter."

He extended the letter out to her and chuckled in amusement at the way she was observing him. He took one step back as Yusuke and Hiei stepped forward.

"I take it this is from him?" Etsuko snatched the letter from his hand before Yusuke and Hiei could reach them.

"Yes." He answered, "I will see you again soon, Miss Tsuruya. Until then, be safe." He walked away quickly and after a few steps he completely disappeared from their sight.

"Damn he was fast. I bet he's on the same team." Etsuko frowned and turned the letter over. "I can only imagine what its about this time."

"This time?" Hiei asked, reaching forward in attempt to take the letter from her hands, but she moved it. "He's sent you other letters?"

Etsuko just stared a few seconds at Hiei before turning away and opening the letter, ignoring his questions altogether. He growled, but Kurama placed his hand on his shoulder to calm him and to let Etsuko have a few moments to read the letter on her own. Judging from her expression she wasn't at all amused by its contents. She snorted softly before handing it over to her mother who read it as well.

"I figured as much." Genkai replied softly to Etsuko.

"Yeah, same here." Etsuko nodded and frowned, "Touya won't be happy to hear it, but I'll tell him on my own."

"There's a change in the line-up." Genkai spoke up and gained the attention of those fighting, "Kuwabara, you are a replacement instead of main fighter. You are switching places with Touya."

"Woah, can you do that?" Kuwabara stuttered, "I thought the groups were set?"

"Yes, well, Kumanosuke changed it." Etsuko replied bitterly, her small hands were clenched tightly, "He has taken Touya's father and put Touya in the same predicament as myself, or almost the same. Also, the tournament start is tomorrow and we're already slated to face two teams back to back. Get used to it being unfair. As I said, he sees this as a game."

Touya and Jin returned shortly after and Etsuko shoed the others off so she could speak in private with Touya. She wasn't surprised that Touya got upset by the news, but she held him while he growled and promised to kill the bastards that had taken him. His eyes were shifting between light blue and red, but Etsuko didn't worry about it. She knew he'd never hurt her and for that she tightened her hold on him, burying her face against his shoulder and whispering soft words to console him.

"We need to head back." Touya spoke after a few long moments, "The team has to be in the arena for introductions at sunset."

"I see." Etsuko looked towards the darkening sky and pouted, "It's begun. Everything is about to change."

"Yes." He helped her to her feet and together they walked to the rooms to gather their teammates.

Their team was waiting for them in the hallway. Genkai bid them good luck. Jin and Kuwabara both promised to watch after the girls while the were in the arena. Both groups split as they made it to the entrance. Genkai and Etsuko sharing one last sad look before breaking apart and walking in different directions. This was it. This was the moment that would change everything.


	5. Etsuko's Little Secret

Title: So Much More

Author: inuyashagirl5

Rating: T (for now; rating may go up in future chapters)

Genre: Action/Romance

Pairing: Hiei/Etsuko (OC), Kurama/Botan, Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina

Warnings: Extreme violence and foul language often used by Etsuko and Yusuke.

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. When it comes to this fic I only own Etsuko and her family.

* * *

Chapter Five: Etsuko's Little Secret

The stadium was filled with humans and demons of varying shapes and sizes. All of which were waiting to view the teams that would be fighting for the next few days. Etsuko's eyes passed over everyone standing around her team, looking for just one demon, but Kumanosuke was not amongst them and she doubted his team was there either. Once that was determined, she went back to worrying about what was about to occur and how she'd handle the outcome of it. She pretty much knew it would be messy.

"Stop it." Touya put his hand against her thigh, stilling her leg from tapping repetitively against the floor. She hadn't even known she was doing it. A few seconds later her fingers were drumming against the wall and Touya gave a frustrated sigh and smacked her hand. "That's annoying too."

She pouted at him, little tears gathering in her eyes. He frowned, knowing how close she was to breaking from the stress of the moment. He ran his fingers through her hair and offered a small smile.

"This sucks." She whispered, her voice cracking.

"You're not an egg." He reminded her, "You're not that fragile or that weak. Besides, I'm here with you. You'll always have me to support you."

"Good, because by the end of the day I'm likely to need your protection." She replied and banged her head against the wall behind her.

"Let's go!" A man bellowed from the doorway. "Teams enter the arena and learn your places for tomorrow's matches! May I remind you that some of you have reasons to be here and its best you behave lest those reasons end up on the sharp end of a sword."

Etsuko paled, but Touya pushed her to move forward. It didn't go unnoticed by Hiei, who had been watching and listening to the two the whole time they had been waiting in that room. They hadn't offered anything of importance to the questions lingering in his head and only strengthened the fact that what she was hiding was probably about to be known. He wasn't sure how he fit into it and their words helped none.

The arena erupted into boisterous cheers as the fighters entered. Etsuko could make out some excited murmurs from some of the crowd. It seemed Yusuke really was well known amongst demons and these ones seemed excited at the prospect of getting to witness one of his fights. She too was looking forward to seeing Yusuke really fight without holding back. She knew he would give it everything he had because of his friendship with her and it made her feel guilty that they got dragged into her family problems again.

They called the captains to the center stage and Etsuko noticed that Kumanosuke and his team were still not present. She lightly grabbed Yusuke's elbow as he made a move to start forward and shook her head when he looked back at her. She walked past him and leap onto the stage to stand amongst a group of twenty-three males, most of them demons. They laughed at her when she took her place in line in between two human males who were clearly nervous. She figured they were probably in the same position she was.

The announcer spoke briefly of the twenty-fourth team, the team that was led by Kumanosuke. Etsuko muttered soft curses as she learned that they were there, but did not have to attend the opening ceremonies because of their special status in the event. They had been dubbed the number one team to beat in the tournament.

The man to her right shifted uncomfortably, his eyes clouded over with tears as he looked off to the left of the stage. There was a couple demons shoving a young woman out into the arena. Behind them were others and the announcer spoke up of the situation some of the participants faced. Etsuko's heart slammed into her chest when she saw her mother, Misao and Touya's father. Touya's father had his arms bound and Misao's wrists were shackled together. She was sure the pair had put up quite a fight. Behind them she saw her siblings, the oldest sporting his own pair of shackles. There was a tiny head of fluffy, black spikes that bobbed around the legs of her family members and came to stop next to her mother, his tiny hands clutching Misao's kimono tightly while his blue eyes looked all around. They finally connected with hers and she could see the fear and confusion he held within him. She repeated her mantra of not being an egg and not being weak when the little boy finally cried out.

"Mommy!" His voice raised above many of the others and one of Etsuko's sisters was quick to lift him into her arms and forced him to remain silent.

"Someone should silence that brat for good." One of the demons off to her left laughed, "Damned half-breeds. They sure know how to stink up the place."

"I assure you. You will be silenced long before that child is." Etsuko's eyes never strayed from her family, from her son. "Demons like you, who know nothing other than being selfish are the ones that need to be silenced and I am more than up for the challenge."

"You impudent little whore!" The demon snarled, fire erupting around him, forcing the other captains to back away, but Etsuko stood her ground, her arms crossing over her chest as she stared up at him defiantly. "Yes, I think I'll kill you now. Unlike you, I have nothing to lose in this tournament."

"Only your life, but that isn't really worth much now, is it?"

"Big words from such a small human child. Where is your team, little whore? Surely you didn't come alone." He stepped closer to her, his body towering over her own.

"Over there." She stuck her thumb out and pointed behind her. The demon looked and froze. "What's the matter? You don't seem to want to kill me anymore."

"I will. Mark my words you little wench, I'll see you in the very first match tomorrow. You won't be able to escape me there." He sneered at her and walked away. Etsuko was quick to flip him off.

"You're the one who's running." She stated loud enough for him and the other captains to hear, "Just thought you should realize that before you go."

The demon's steps hesitated, but he shrugged his shoulders and continued on, ignoring the challenge the girl had given him. He'd wait for their match to get his retaliation. Etsuko, on the other hand, wasn't ready to turn back to her team yet. She didn't want to answer their questions. She didn't want to see the looks on their faces. She didn't want to see the look on Hiei's face especially.

"I see. They took something precious from you as well." The male that had been standing on her right stepped up next to her, "They took my wife. It pains me to think that in order to save her I have to kill you and know that that little boy will die also. But I will though. I love my wife."

"I'm sorry the circumstances suck. I'd hate to kill you and know that your wife will die also. But I will though. My son is my life." Etsuko bowed shortly to the man, "I bid you good luck tomorrow in your match."

"Thank you. My team will need all the luck we can get. We're slated to face the number one team first." He replied sadly and Etsuko frowned.

"What ever you do, do not look into Kumanosuke's eyes. If you do, you will die. Tell your teammates that as well."

"I will. Thank you." He bowed to her and began making his way off the stage to be with his team. Etsuko figured it was probably time she faced the situation she was in head on. Things were about to become complicated and she best be prepared for the bumpy ride ahead. She turned to face them, her eyes locking only with Touya's and no one else's. She jumped down from the stage, passing by most of her team, but it was Yusuke's rough hand pulling on her arm that stilled her movements.

"Etsuko, did that little boy call you mommy?" He voiced the question that was most likely on his friends minds as well. She yanked her arm free of his grasp and stared up at him.

"What of it?" She questioned, not missing the slight flinch from Hiei off to their right. "The matches start tomorrow at noon. Get some rest tonight."

"What about you?"

"What I do is none of your concern."

She was back to the cold Etsuko they had encountered a few days earlier. The one that wanted nothing to do with those around her. At least now they knew all the reasons behind her change. She stalked off, not waiting for any of them to say anything. She needed to get out of there for the moment before things exploded. Touya followed the same path she took, but split off in a different direction to meet up with Jin. He knew that Hiei would go after her as soon as he realized everything and that pair was long overdue for a talk.

"I guess this explains what she was hiding." Kurama said quietly to Hiei. He wasn't sure how to speak to his friend at the moment. Hiei's eyes were only on the little boy across the way being lead back inside with the other hostages, "There is no mistaking who the parents are either."

"She could have told me. Why would she keep something like this away from me?" Hiei growled and made up his mind. He was getting answers one way or another. He was so very tired of her avoiding his questions.

Etsuko paused just outside of her room as Hiei came into the hallway. Her hands were shaking badly, this was the moment she feared the most. The moment she'd have to break down and tell him the truth. As he continued to approach, her attempts to unlock her door ceased. There was no place to go now.

Despite the anger boiling inside of him, Hiei could tell how deeply bothered she was. He snatched the key card from her grip, his eyes never straying from the blank look she was directing at the door. He inwardly growled at the situation and the fact he was about to face an emotional human female. Unlocking the door swiftly, he used his other hand to push her forward into the room. They didn't need an audience.

As he closed the door he frowned at the sudden scent of salt that hit him. She was already crying and he hadn't said one word to her. Good. It proved just how guilty she felt about keeping such an important secret from him.

"I'm so sorry." She cried, her eyes closed as more tears fell. "I should have told you."

"Then he is my son?"

"Yes." She answered weakly.

"Why didn't you tell me? This is inexcusable." He snarled at her. She dropped down to her knees as her head slumped against her chest, her tears dropping to the floor below. She was truly a pitiful site to the demon behind her. It was taking all of his strength not to lash out at her for her stupidity. He clenched his fists tightly and walked past he, coming to stand in front of her. He needed to know everything. "Explain yourself."

She expected him to be cold and harsh. She had wanted to tell him in the first place, Touya had begged her to, but she hadn't wanted to burden him. She had heard he was very busy. Her mother, Genkai, had kept her posted on all the missions Hiei and his teammates had gone through. Hiei was already carrying enough weight on his shoulders. He didn't need to have more added to it.

"I just couldn't tell you." She wiped the tears from her face and looked up at him.

"Why?"

"You were always so busy with your work. I didn't want to pull you away from it." Etsuko frowned. She could see the intense anger in Hiei's eyes, "I know that's a stupid answer, but it's true! You already had so much going on and I didn't want to add to your already busy schedule! Your team needed you!"

"Your mother knew."

"Yes, both of my mothers knew as did Touya."

Hiei growled at the mention of Touya's name. He hated the fact that that ice demon had spent all these years near his son and near the woman he…

"Why did you not let one of them tell me? Stupid girl, don't you think I can make decisions on my own?"

Etsuko snapped her head to the side and refused to answer Hiei's questions. She refused to answer to anyone who called her stupid, no matter who the person was. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Times like these called for a good run. She rose to her feet and walked towards the door. Hiei pulled her back quickly, throwing her to the floor in the process. She glared at him hard. Next time it wouldn't be as easy.

She rose to her feet again and pushed past Hiei on her way to the door. He reached for her arm again, but this time she dodged, swiftly kicking his legs out from underneath him and knocking him back onto his rear end. She glanced at him once, before opening the door and stepping out. She would not allow him to treat her like a weakling. She was weak once and it cost her the life of her father. No one else would suffer the same fate because of her.

"You understand nothing about me, Hiei. You never have and you never will." She slammed the door hard and broke into a run down the hall. He'd follow, she knew he would. He'd be pissed too and he'd challenge her. She was more than ready to accept another round of fighting with him. It had been too long since he had beaten the crap out of her. She wouldn't let it happen again. Things had changed. She had changed.

Hiei grabbed her and thrust her up against the wall. Many humans and demons around them stop to watch. Whispers and laughter rang out among them. Etsuko closed her eyes. She refused to see the anger in his eyes anymore. Just knowing he hated her was enough for her to get the point. He punched the wall next to her head hard, denting the plaster and sending large cracks up to the ceiling. Etsuko didn't flinch.

"What am I supposed to understand?" he growled in her ear, "You were stupid, careless and selfish. The first two I expect from you, not the third."

"If you don't remove your hands from me, the team will have to use a replacement fighter in your place." Etsuko retorted angrily, her eyes opening to glare back at him.

"Do not threaten me, Etsuko."

"I just did, Hiei."

"Etsuko Tsuruya, long time no see!" A deep male voice spoke from behind Hiei. Etsuko paled and fear spiked in her scent. Hiei released her to see who it was that had frightened her so.

His eyes met with a man that stood almost seven feet tall. His long black hair was braided and slung over his shoulder and his icy blue eyes took in all of Etsuko's features. Hiei protectively stepped in front of her and the man chuckled.

"What do you want?" Hiei eyed the guy and the two that had stepped up next to him. He recognized the blond guy that met them at the docks. That meant the man with the black hair was likely Kumanosuke.

"I see daddy has come out to play too. Isn't that wonderful? You did a fine job getting him to come here, Etsuko. I applaud you for all your efforts! Wait until little Ryou finds out that his mommy and his daddy are fighting to save his young life." He clapped in a sarcastic manner and grinned at the growl that erupted from Hiei.

"Kumanosuke." Etsuko spoke barely above a whisper. The tall guy glanced down at her and smirked.

"Yes, my love?" he said sweetly and Etsuko flinched, "Don't worry about it now. We'll have plenty of time to discuss this after the tournament is over. You better win all your matches and make it to the finals, Etsuko. I'll be devastated if you're not there to challenge me."

He laughed and walked away with the other two in tow. Etsuko slumped to the floor and buried her face in her hands. This was the last thing she wanted to happen in front of Hiei. It only proved how scared she was of the snake demon and her insecurities were something she didn't want the others to know or see. But she couldn't help the way she felt about a demon she knew nothing about. A demon that had proven he was capable of devious plots and schemes.

"You have nothing to worry about." Hiei's voice was softer than before and she lifted her head to face him. "We'll take care of it and rescue them We, however, are not done talking. Let's head back for now and you will answer everything I ask."

He left no room for argument and left her sitting there on the floor. She jumped up quickly, avoiding the eyes of the other patrons in the hotel and followed him. She had to tell him everything, he deserved to know. It wasn't going to be pretty and she was sure she'd end up crying in front of him again, but it needed to be done. She could handle it. She wasn't an egg. She wasn't fragile. But she sure felt weak.


End file.
